Serenity Starlight
by Sakura1106
Summary: I sighed at my new school. My day was horrible.Because of them! What can I do after all Im just an amateur,loser dummy whatever they call me, and then i meet him and it all changed.


Serenity Starlight

This is my 2nd story for Beyblade. It will be a KaixOc ReixMariah

This will be during the 3rd season again. Anyway here we go!

Disclaimer: I don not own Beyblade except for the Oc's and Bitbeasts

that I made up.

Please read and review and no flames please Im new.

Ch. 1: A New School

A young girl with long strawberry blonde hair that went up to her waist and light hazel

eyes was walking down the street currently she was looking for her new school called

Beyblading Academy. She sighed.

"Perhaps I should ask someone. No." she said shaking her head "That would waste their time."

She sighed once again closing her eyes she bumped to some in front of her.

"Oh!" she said. The figure turned around it was none other than Rei.

"Sorry. About that." Said Rei helping her up.

"No, no! Im sorry I wasn't looking." She bowing her head respectfully

"I was currently looking for my new school. It's called 'Beyblading Academy.'"

"That's the same school has me. I can take you their." Rei said

"Thank you very much." She said

After a few more moments they were at the school.

"So this is Beyblading Academy. " She said staring at the school.

Soon a pink haired Neko-Jin was hugging Rei.

"Hi Rei." Mariah said while hugging Rei.

Rei just blushed in response. Mariah suddenly noticed Serenity

"Hi. Didn't notice you." Said Mariah. "New here?"

"Yes." Serenity said politely

"Well, my name is Mariah. Yours?"

"Um..Im Serenity." Just then the bell rang.

"Oh , I have to go." She said going her separate way.

At the school office she got her homeroom and her locker and her textbooks.

After a while of being lost she finally found her homeroom. She knocked gently.

Soon the homeroom teacher opened the door. It was a young tall girl with short brown hair

and hazel eyes.

"Students today we have a new student, Serenity Starlight you may come in."

Serenity walked in shyly .

"Now please write your name on the board." The brown-haired girl handed Serenity a

piece of white chalk.

"Um, ok." Serenity responded she wrote her name on the board so neat that even the people

in the back and the people with bad eyesight could see it.

"Now, can you please tell us about your-self." Said teacher she was sitting at her desk now.

"Um..ok I like Math, Drawing , Singing and dancing." She explained.

She noticed that a lot of boys in the classroom were drooling over her.

Just then a figure in the back whispered silently. "Those hobbies suck."

Of course it was one of the popular girls.

"Um.. those hobbies suck Miss?" Asked Serenity politely.

They girl who said that who was also Denise felt embarrassed as the kids laughed at her.

"Don't worry we will get her." Said one of her friends.

"Now please take an empty seat," said the teacher.

"Um..ok." said Serenity taking an empty seat.

"Now class you may talk for the rest of homeroom."

Serenity took out a sketchbook and a pencil she began sketching the scene around her after a few moments someone had grabbed her sketchbook. She turned around to see Denise had grabbed it.

Denise had light brown hair and dark brown highlights her eyes her dark green and was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt .That revealed most of her upper body she was also wearing a skirt so short that you could almost see her underwear.

"Oh." Denise said while flipping through her sketchbook. "You like drawing little girl?"

"Yes. So may I please have it back?" Serenity asked.

Denise opened Serenity's sketchbook and started ripping every single page into little bits.

Right in front of Serenity face.

"Please, stop!" The whole class was watching now.

Just then one of Denise's friends pushed her she fell knocking down a couple of desks

and chairs suddenly Serenity suddenly started bleeding.

"Oh dear," said Ms. Ken she had just walked in when she saw, Serenity bleeding.

"Kai, please take her to the nurse's office." The teacher stated.

Kai just grunted before getting out of his seat and walking towards the door.

"Hurry up." He said coldly. Serenity then got up. Mariah and Rei who were in her class send her

worry looks.

"Um.. I can go!" Mariah protested

The teacher smiled but said, "It's ok. Kai can take her." Kai grunted at that.

Meanwhile some girls were glaring at, Serenity. While others were looking at her worriedly.

The teacher suddenly glared at Denise and her friends.

"Detention to you two." The teacher said to them. Just as, Kai and Serenity walked out

Kai looked at Serenity as she walked. Glaring at her as well. That sent shivers down her spine.

Finally she asked:

"Kai, can you please stop glaring at me?" She asked finally though, her voice was trembling.

Kai smirked knowing the girl was scared of him. Finally they reached the nurse's office.

The nurse immediately looked at them.

"Well hello, Kai and Serenity what can I do for you." The Nurse, Hikari stated

Serenity was the first one to speak up.

"Um..I am bleeding." Serenity stated.

"Well, lets see.." Hikari's voice trailed off. She had short brown hair and light blue eyes.

She looked at Serenity's wound it was only a deep gash. Hikari cleaned and bandaged her wound.

Just then the bell rang stated that it was lunchtime.

"You two should go," said Hikari. Soon after another long while Serenity finally, found

her locker. She silently took out her lunch and another sketch book suddenly it was thrown

on to the ground it was soon stepped on.

"Hey stop it!" Serenity said to Denise once again.

"Listen, stay away from my Kai." She said this very meanly.

"S-sure." Said Serenity uncertainly.

"Good it's clear." She said leaving along with her gang as soon as she left Serenity sighed.

Picking up the sketchbook she looked at it all her drawings were smudged she sadly through

It into the garbage. Mariah spotted it. She picked up and looked at the drawings they were

pretty even thought they were smudged. She decided to see whose drawings they were and gasped

to see it was Serenity's. She showed it to all her friends Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Hillary, Tyson and Kenny. Were all astonished well everyone except for Kai of course.

"Let's go find her." Hillary suggested, "After all she might be lonely."

OooOoOoOOoOoOoOo- Meanwhile.

Serenity was eating by her-self. She was currently eating a cupcake her mother made for her

because those "girls" stole the rest of her lunch. She sighed. This day was probably the WORST

she ever had.

She suddenly felt a group of people sit down beside her.

"Um. Hi?" she squeaked.

"Does this belong to you?" Mariah asked waving the sketchbook in front of her face.

"Yes," she replied uncertainly. Mariah then grinned.

"The pictures good!." Said Hillary.

"Yeah, and so is this cupcake." Said Tyson reaching for the cupcake but it was snatched by

Hillary.

"Tyson! This cupcake belongs to Serenity." Hillary stated.

"Oops." Said Tyson.

"Oh, by the way where's your lunch?" asked Hilary.

Serenity replied by saying:

"Denise, and her friends stole it." She said looking down.

"Wha--?" said Hilary and Mariah.

Then they came up with a bright idea.

"Why, don't you have lunch with us?" Mariah and Hillary suggested

"Um.. It's ok" Serenity replied.

"Nuh-uh." Said Hillary. "We have plenty of food." Said Hillary

Dragging Serenity to their table. She showed her everything they had.

"Um..Wow?" she said astonished.

"Here." Mariah said handing her rice-balls. Hillary handed her some sushi. Soon

Serenity was stuffed.

"Thanks for the big lunch guys!" Serenity thanked them.

"No problem." Said Hillary replied. Serenity then went back to her locker. She looked at her

schedule to see she double period lunch. Then she finally got to home. She took out all her art

supplies. She had no trouble finding the art room because she had passed it when she went to the

nurse's room. When she finally got to the art room she settled down.

It turned out there teacher was Mr. Benny he was bald and had a moustache. He had a meeting

so, it was a free period. They talked and listened to mp3 players since. Denise wasn't in her class

she took out her sketchbook. After 45 minutes the period was finally over. Serenity silently

went to her locker. Took out her backpack and supplies, and walked home alone but stopped when….

A/N This is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!


End file.
